Skylar I. Grady
Skylar Imogen Grady (27. januar, 16 år gammel) er en halvblodselev ved galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun ble plassert i Griffing av valghatten, og det skal visstnok være kjent at hun er diagnosert med schizofreni. Personlighet & Egenskaper Skylar er en følelsesladd, lett irritert jente som blir fornærmet av omtrent alt og gråter av ingen ting. Men det er heller ikke vanskelig å få henne til å smile - så det bør ikke bli noe større problem. Hun er forkjemper for dyrenes rettigheter og er vegetarianer, så sant det ikke er snakk om bacon, for det spiser hun mer av enn det "normale" mennesker gjør. Som tidligere nevnt er hun følelsesladd og lett irritert, noe som også får henne til å være ganske kranglete. Hun er sta og vet hva hun vil. Kaller folk ting for både det ene og det andre, blant annet reka og løk istedet for slemme ord som ingen liker å bli kalt. Utseende thumb|left|© Alesane Hollier Håret hennes er gresskar-oransje og rekker henne til brystpartiet. Det er fullt av krøller, fletter og noen dreads. Flettene er det viktige personer i livet hennes som har flettet. Håret hennes ser ofte ganske rotete ut. Øynene hennes er grå. Det eneste som er litt spesielt med dem er at pupillene hennes alltid er veldig store på grunn av medisinene hun går på. LSD-store. I nesa sitter det en oksering, eller septum som man gjerne helst kaller det. Litt smale lepper, men underleppa er mer fyldig enn overleppa. Hun har litt overbitt og mellomrom mellom fortennene. Litt ekstra kjøtt på beina, altså smålubben. Dette kommer av medisinene hennes og at hun er lat når det kommer til trening. Hun rekker cirka 161 centimeter over bakken. Bruker kun såvidt litt sminke. Oppvekst Skylar er oppvokst med begge sine foreldre, en søster og en bror i Skottland. Hennes mor, Imogen Wallace, var selv elev ved Galtvort, men hun ble plassert i huset Håsblås i sin tid som student, imens hennes far Robert Grady er gompefødt, kjent for å være svært respektabel når det kommer til trolldom. Skene, hennes eneste bror, er fire år eldre enn Skylar selv og var plassert i Håsblås, i likhet med deres mor. Søsteren, Aderyn Grady, er plasset i Griffing, tre år yngre enn Skylar. På grunn av Skylar's schizofreni (se lenger ned) har ikke oppveksten hennes vært den letteste av dem alle før hun fikk medisiner, men hun har hatt en kjærlig familie som alltid har vært der for henne. Fra hun ble født til hun var ni og et halvt bodde hun, søsteren, broren og begge foreldrene deres på en liten gård i Skottland, men da hun var ni skiltes foreldrene deres, og Skylar ble med sin far til Kidwelly i Wales, der de ennå bor i en liten leilighet . Skylar har tross alt aldri hatt noe godt forhold til søsteren. Skylar's schizofreni Fra tidlig alder av viste Skylar tegn til å være en smule annerledes enn andre barn. Allerede som spedbarn fungerte hun annerledes enn barn på hennes alder, men ingen tenkte noe særlig over det. Hun fokuserte på ting som ikke var der, og da hun begynte å snakke sa hun gjerne ting som «jeg ser valper» eller «har ikke den katten et hjem?» enda det var hverken hunder eller katter å se. I begynnelsen tenkte de voksne at det kun var en fase, at hun ville vokse fra seg alle fantasivennene sine, men etterhvert som hun ble eldre og fantasivenner skulle frafalt fortsatte Skylar å holde samtaler med mennesker, dyr,'' ting som ikke var der. Men det var ikke før hun begynte å bli voldelig at de voksne så ordentlig alvorlig på det og skjønte at et eller annet var galt. Den ellers harmløse Skylar ville plutselig kaste seg over broren i et forsøk på å klore ut øynene hans eller komme inn på rommet til søsteren midt på natten med noe skarpt i hendene. Da foreldrene stilte spørsmål ved det ville Skylar fortelle dem at det var Saezch som ba henne om å gjøre det, og hun ville beskrive ham som en skummel, høy mann i dress. Kan forsåvidt sammenlignes med den ellers kjente Slender man med ansikt. Det var ikke bare folkene rundt seg hun skadet, men også seg selv. Foreldrene - naive som de var - håpet jo på at denne voldelige Skylar bare var en fase, men noen uker etter hennes åttende års bursdag følte de seg ikke lenger trygge da Skylar prøvde å ta sitt eget liv, så de følte at det eneste rette å gjøre var å bringe henne til et familiesenter for å prate med en psykolog. Psykologen gjenkjente straks symptomene, og Skylar ble sendt videre til et senter for barn og unge med personlighetsforstyrrelser, og det tok ikke lange tiden før det var avklart at Skylar hadde den mentale personlighetsforstyrrelsen schizofreni''. Hun begynte straks med medisiner, men selv på medisiner kan hun komme i såkalte psykoser hvor hun ikke kan kontrollere hallusinasjonene sine (se ting som ikke egentlig er der, et produkt av din egen fantasi) og gjøre ting hun ikke egentlig ville gjort. De vanlige tingene hun ser når hun hallusinerer er stort sett greie dyr og mennesker, men det hender at Saezch dukker opp. Saezch, tidligere nevnt, er "personen" Skylar frykter mest fordi han er en av de slemme tingene hun ser når hun er i psykose. Stort sett kommer han bare når hun har vært slem mot en av vennene sine, og han får Skylar til å få enda dårligere samvittighet enn hun allerede hadde. Har Skylar et selvpåført sår er det vanligvis Saezch som har bedt henne om å gjøre det. Når vi allikevel snakker om Saezch er det verdt å nevne at dette også er hambusen hennes. Skylar på medisiner thumb|270px|© Moe Alice Rainfall/Mari Faye-Petersen Når Skylar er påvirket av medisiner er hun stort sett grei å ha med å gjøre, men man merker det veldig godt når hun ikke er påvirket av noe. Har hun en dårlig dag, en dag hun kanskje har møtt på Saezch, er hun nedfor og kanskje ekstra lett å få til å gråte. Veldig innestengt og avvisende, men gjør alltid så godt hun kan å være grei mot venner. Inspirasjoner Skylar er inspirert av January Schofield, og hennes egen onkel når det kommer til dette med schizofrenien, så ikke kom her og si at hun er for urealistisk, please. Når det kommer til personlighet er hun inspirert av min egen søster, min far og my own free mind. Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Karakterer